


Beth Greene's tapes

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: An excerpt from “just another dead girl”I really wanted to write our Beth telling her story to Deanna, but it just didn’t fit in the story, so I wrote it here:)





	Beth Greene's tapes

“Just start at the beginning,” The tape was turned on with a press of a button, and deanna’s eyes peered into Beth’s intently.  
Start at the beginning?  
Beth took a deep breath.  
“I lived on this farm in Georgia. With my daddy, my mama, my half brother and half sister.” Beth sighed. “When the turn happened, my mama and brother Shawn were bit. We- my daddy put them in the barn with our friends that had died. He thought they were still alive. This group came, Patricia’s husband Ottis had shot a little boy. Named Carl. He was gonna die, but my daddy saved him.”  
She took a deep breath and looked down at her wrist.  
“Then one of the group, Shane, opened the barn. My mama came out, with my brother... and our friends...” she wiped her eyes. “They were dead. Rick and his group shot at them. Then the little girl came out and everyone was crying and upset..”  
She rubbed her wrist. “My daddy used to be a drinker. When they were all dead... he left and went to a pub.”  
She sighed. “I cut my wrist. I didn’t want to be gutted. I didn’t want to turn and be one of them.” She moved the bracelets and showed the scar on her wrist.  
“But then I realized. That I’m alive, that I needed to fight.” Beth swallowed. “I couldn’t leave my sister and my daddy.”  
Beth wiped her eyes. “That’s when the farm fell. The walkers, they swarmed us. I almost died, when we left. Patricia, she was holding my hand. But then she got bit... and I had to let go. If Lori hadn’t pried my hand off of hers...”  
Beth shivered.  
The tape stopped. “That’s enough for today.”  
Beth nodded as she stood and wiped her face. She walked outside where she saw Daryl.  
He was angry looking at her. “The hell. Who made ya cry?” He came over and brushed his thumb across her cheek.  
“No- it’s okay.” She whispered leaning into his hand. “Deanna wanted to know everything. So I started... at the beginning.”  
Beth watched as Daryl sighed. “Back when I didn’t go get Hershel when Lori asked me to. She came to me. Asked me to go find Hershel because you were sick and passed out.”  
Beth blinked in shock. She hadn’t been told that.  
“I told her no. I was tired of looking for people. Got shot by my own arrow and by Andrea.” He sighed. “I’m, I’m glad you’re okay now. I’m sorry I didn’t go and get him.”  
Beth shook her head and smiled, hugging him. “You’re different now. You made up for it.” She kisses his cheek before taking his hand.  
-  
The next day, Beth came back to Deanna’s house and started where she left off once she heard the click of the tape started.  
“We were on the road for eight months. Lori was almost due and we were struggling. That’s when Rick and Daryl found the prison.”  
She smiled at the memory.  
“We cleared the little grass clearing and slept their for the night. Then I stayed behind with Maggie, Lori, and Carl and my dad while the others went into the prison to clear out one of the cell blocks for us. They did and it was so nice. The beds well, they could’ve been better but it was a bed. The last bed I’d slept on was at the farm.” Beth looked down and took a sip of water.  
“Then Lori...” Beth swallowed and took a deep breath. “We all got split up. Maggie was with Carl and Lori. Lori went into labor.. and..” she wiped her eyes. “She died. The baby, Judith, made it. I took care of her until we lost the prison. Someone even thought she was mine.” She laughed sadly.  
“Then the governor happened. He took my daddy and our new friend, Michonne. He wanted us to leave. He had a fricken tank.”  
“Like, a military tank?” Deanna broke in.  
Beth nodded. “Mhm.”  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
“The governor killed my dad. Sliced his head off with a sword.” The words left her lips in a quiet whisper, a tear running down her cheek.  
“Why don’t we stop a bit early today?” Deanna said, turning the tape off.  
Beth nodded and stood up, and walked outside.  
“Damn it Beth, if you’re crying again when you get out here-“ Daryl heard the door open and turned to see her crying.  
She went into his arms, and he lifted an arm to wrap around her.  
“I told them about my daddy. How he died.” She whispered.  
His thumb was again at her cheek. “It’ll be okay. You’re gonna talk about us next, huh?” He asked. She nodded. “I won’t tell her much. Just the basics. You saved me, we burned down a cabin, found a funeral home.. ya know. Basics.” Beth said looking up at him. Their days together were special to her. She wasn’t going to tell Deanna about how he taught her to use a crossbow. How he wrapped up he’d ankle. How he listened to her sing. Their white trash brunch. No, that was there’s and will always be there’s.  
-  
“I was with Daryl when the prison fell. He saved me. I was trying to find Judith to put her on the bus, but I couldn’t find her. I found Daryl and we had to leave.”  
Beth started the next day, a cup of tea in her hands.  
“Daryl? You were with Daryl?” Deanna asked to which Beth nodded.  
“Yes. We were together for a while. We started tracking, trying to see if we could find anyone, but it didn’t work out. We couldn’t find anyone. We stopped at some places, a golf club, a little cabin, a funeral home.” She wasn’t going into the details, and Deanna noted that. Beth saw her write stuff down.  
“There was this dog, at the funeral home. He wouldn’t come in, but we wanted him too. That’s how we got separated. I don’t remember much about that night. Just what Daryl told me later. This car came, and knocked me out and kidnapped me.”  
Beth sighed. “They took me to this place. It’s called Grady memorial hospital.” Beth shivered at the memory and rubbed her arm.  
“There was this man. This horrible man-“ she rubbed her arm. “I killed him. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone else.” She whispered. “Yes, I killed someone but it was in self defense. He was a monster.” Beth couldn’t breathe, the walls were closing in on her.  
“Okay that’s enough for today.” Daryl said. He had sat in on today’s meeting. Beth nodded and stood up taking his hand.  
He walked her outside and pulled her to him. “You never told me about this man. He’s lucky I wasn’t there.”  
Beth shook her head. “He’s gone now. Gone for good.”  
-  
“Rick and Daryl and a small part of our group came for me. Well, at first it was just Daryl and carol. I helped my friend Noah escape, and he found them. But then Carol came to Grady and she was hurt really bad. But then I helped her, I gave her some medicine.”  
Beth held her wrist in her hand.  
“Then.. it’s hard to remember exactly what happened next. They traded one of the cops for Carol, and then another for me.” She shivered. “But Dawn she.. she wanted Noah back. It wasn’t fair. So I stabbed her. With a pair of scissors. Then everything went black. For weeks. I don’t remember anything. Except Daryl. He was always there and never let me go.”  
-  
Beth said goodbye to Deanna, and went outside with Daryl.  
She held his hand secure in his, with a small smile on her face as she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the sun.


End file.
